Family Dysfunction
by Laurella
Summary: The team is called to investigate a serial rapist. The lead detective beliefs himself to be too close to the case, justify the help. Prentiss finds herself drawn to the detective. While investigating, the case takes a dark turn for the team.
1. Detective Marsh

Author's Notes

This story originated from two sources

A request that I was sent and from another story I wrote some time ago and didn't publish.

CM****************************************************

Chapter 1 Detective Marsh

The cop station was calm on the floor. Several detectives were at their desks working on their paperwork or conducting interviews.

The doors opened and a young man walked in looking apprehensive. He walked over to the desk.

The detective at the desk stood to greet him. "Can I help you?" He asked. He was tall with dark hair and eyes. Even though his eyes were dark they showed kindness.

"My name's Thomas Wilder." The blonde man said. "I want to talk to someone," he said calmly.

"I'm Detective Marsh, Mr. Wilder," the Detective said indicating the chair for the man to sit. "What can I help you with?"

Thomas sat in the chair and folded his hands protectively in his lap. "My girlfriend, she was attacked last night."

"I'm sorry," Marsh said sincerely. "Do you want to talk?"

"I do," Thomas said.

"Where is your girlfriend?" Marsh asked.

"Harriet, she's outside in the hall," Thomas answered. "It took me a long time to convince her to come in. I don't how this sounds would it be possible for her to speak to a woman?"

"Jessup," Marsh said to a woman working on paperwork at the desk.

"Yeah," a blonde female said with a slight southern accent.

"Can you speak with Mr. Wilder."

"Yes," Jessup said walking to Marsh's desk.

"Harriet, my girlfriend, she's scared and hurt," Thomas said.

"I can talk with her," Jessup said. "I can take her into the office. We can talk in private."

"Okay," Thomas said. "I think that would be best."

Thomas got up and walked with Jessup to the hallway. Sitting on a bench was a young woman with dark hair. She was wrapped up in what looked like a man's coat.

When she looked up Jessup saw the bruise on her cheek.

"My name's Michelle Jessup," Jessup sat down next to Harriet. "You have already shown strength by coming in."

Harriet didn't say anything. She looked at Jessup.

"When your ready, I'll be right here. You don't have to talk." Jessup said. She sat with Harriet. "I think you have a nice boyfriend. He obviously cares about you."

"Harriet, I'm going to talk with Detective Marsh," Thomas said. "Please listen to Detective Jessup."

Harriet nodded.

Thomas went back in to talk with Marsh.

"Thank you," Thomas said sitting back down. "I didn't want to leave her out there alone, not after what that guy did."

"She told you what happened?" Detective Marsh asked.

"Yeah she did," Thomas began. "I have to tell you everything that happened."

"Go ahead," Marsh said squinting his brow.

Thomas took a breath.

Marsh let him have his moment.

"He made her call me afterward," Thomas said.

"He had her call you?" Marsh said surprised.

"I was worried when she was late, when she finally called," Thomas said. "She was crying, she told me that he had a gun on her."

Thomas stopped for a moment.

Marsh looked up.

He saw Jessup walking in with Harriet.

Marsh and Jessup exchanged a knowing nod.

Jessup escorted Harriet into one of the offices they used for privacy.

Harriet sat down on the couch.

Jessup sat in the chair. "Start at the beginning, I'm listening."

"I was coming out of the shop and he called me by name, I didn't recognize him at all." Harriet started. "I was being polite. I was talking to try and remember him. We walked around the corner. That was when he jumped me. I couldn't stop him."

Jessup let Harriet speak.

"We drove out to the middle of nowhere. He told me to go ahead and scream, no one would hear. He climbed on top of me. That's when he attacked me."

Outside Thomas was continuing his story.

"When he called he made her tell me everything he did to her. After that he made her say 'this is all women are good for.'"

CM***********************************************************

Prentiss was walking in the building with her coffee and her go-bag in hand.

She went to reach for the door when a hand appeared behind her and grabbed the handle.

"Here I'll get that for you," a man said opening the door. "Your hands are full."

"Thank you," Prentiss said. She then spied the shield he was wearing on his waist.

"Detective Robert Marsh," the man said.

"Agent Prentiss, are you here to see someone?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, I am looking for an Agent Jennifer Jareau." Detective Marsh said.

"You are looking for the BAU?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes I am," Detective Marsh said.

"I'm on my way there. I'll walk with you." Prentiss said.

"You're a profiler?" Marsh asked hopefully.

"Yes," Prentiss answered.

"My Aunt told me that if you are a gentleman it will pay you back," Marsh said.

"I guess Karma will come around," Prentiss said walking with Marsh to the elevator.

Marsh pressed the button and held the door for the elevator car as Prentiss entered.

He was clearly playing the role of the gentleman.

The two road up the elevator together.

"What is the issue?" Prentiss asked. She saw that while he was dressed impeccable, his coat was showing signs of wrinkles. In the jacket pocket was a boarding pass.

"Issue?" Marsh asked.

"You could have sent us that file in your hand, instead you flew out here with nothing more than a small bag that you left in the car, you didn't even get a hotel room."

"Well done, ma'am," Marsh said. "It is a rape case. Right now I only have two victims, there's got to be more. It isn't official yet, but there was another yesterday. I know it was the same guy."

"Have you had any leads?" Prentiss asked.

"None, I want this guy," Marsh said. "He's not victimizing the women he's attacking, he is also going after their boyfriends."

"Boyfriends?" Prentiss asked.

"He has a type. None of the victims were married. They were in committed relationships though."

"That is distinct," Prentiss said looking at the file.

"He knew the victim's name and the names of their boyfriends before he attacked them," Marsh said. "He approached her, talked with her like he knew her. They all got a good look at him."

"Obliviously he stalked them," Prentiss said taking the file and flipping through it.

Detective Marsh held Prentiss' bag and coffee while she looked.

"He didn't kill any of his victims," Prentiss said looking at the victim's statement.

"No he didn't, not until last night," Marsh said. "He continued stabbing her even after she was dead. I didn't need to be an M.E. to see that."

Prentiss turned to the last page of the file and looked at the crime scene. "I will walk this over with you to J.J."

The two got out of the elevator and walked down to J.J.'s office.

"Hey, Prentiss," J.J greeted.

"J.J., this is Detective Marsh. He has a file."

J.J. took the file and looked over it.

"I know the usual requirements, I wanted to act on this one fast," Marsh explained. "I don't want him to hurt anyone else."

"This latest victim was last night," J.J. said.

"Yes, it was Agent Jareau," Marsh said. "This guy is very specific. This wasn't a copycat last night. This was the guy."

"I think we should present this to the team," J.J. said getting up. "I'll talk with Hotch."

"You can wait in the bullpen." Prentiss offered. "We have coffee available."

"Coffee would be great," Marsh said.

The three walked to the bullpen. Prentiss directed Marsh to the kitchenette.

"I won't be able to thank you enough for doing this," Marsh said.

"Don't thank me until we actually take the case," Prentiss said.


	2. Briefing the Case

Chapter 2 Briefing the Case

The team gathered at the round table.

Prentiss and J.J. stood presenting the case.

"I met Detective Marsh the lead on the case when he came in," Prentiss said. "He walked this file to us right after he saw the third victim. With the level of overkill, this Un-Sub could quickly become a spree killer."

"This is our first victim, Harriet Williams," J.J. said. "She was approached by a man that appeared to know her when she came out of a store. They talked for a moment, she was being polite. He attacked her in a blitz attack. He took her out into the woods and raped her. When he was finished he had her call her boyfriend and tell him what he did to her."

The team took in the information.

"So he wants to victimize the boyfriend along with his original victim," Rossi commented.

"Harriet's boyfriend had walked her into the precinct. He gave the same story." Prentiss added.

"The second victim was Chloe Wright." J.J. continued. "She was approached by a man that fit the same description. He approached her and talked with her. He knew her name and the name of her boyfriend. He did the same thing with her."

"Each time he told the victims to go ahead and scream, no one would hear them. He made the victims tell their boyfriends what happened and forced them to say 'this is all women are good for.'" Prentiss finished.

"Were the victims able to locate the place they were taken?" Reid asked.

"No," J.J. said. "They were taken far away, they didn't know where."

"How was the third victim found?" Hotch asked.

"The cell phone was left on," Prentiss explained. "They were able to track the GPS."

"This isn't something that happens overnight," Rossi said. "He has priors."

"That is probably why we wore a condom," Morgan said. "This guy has got a record. He knows his DNA is on file. He also has a clear hatred of women."

"When their done processing the body we might have evidence to go off," Prentiss said.

"We can't wait around," Hotch said. "Wheels up in 30. Prentiss why don't you see if Detective Marsh wants a ride home."

Prentiss went out and saw Detective Marsh sipping on coffee.

"I hope you didn't get a hotel room or a flight back," Prentiss said.

"Really," Detective Marsh.

"My boss said that you can catch a lift home from us."

"A lift?" Detective Marsh asked.

"Our jet," Prentiss explained. "We leave in 30."

"Well may I escort you to the runway," Detective Marsh said.

"Yes, you may," Prentiss said smiling at Detective Marsh.

Morgan and J.J. watched the exchange from a distance.

"I think she likes him," J.J. said.

The team along with Detective Marsh was gathered in the jet. In a moment the plane took off.

While en route, Detective Marsh talked with the team about the victims.

"All three of the women were in committed relationships, even though they weren't married. They did not have a high-risk lifestyle. They looked different. Harriet Williams had dark hair and was shorter. Chloe Wright was of average height and was a darker blonde. The third victim, Carol Miller, was taller with darker hair. They appeared to be at random."

Reid was looking at the pictures of the victims. "There are no similar characteristics between these women, facial symmetry, nothing."

"The boyfriends were random as well. They had different builds and hair color." J.J. said. "The only similarity in these victims is that they all are Caucasian."

"We need background checks, see if there were overlaps," Morgan said. "I'll call Garcia," he said clicking on the computer.

Garcia's face filled the screen. "What do you need my lovelies?"

"All the victims, including the boyfriends," Morgan said. "There's got to be an overlap."

"On it," Garcia said vanishing from the screen.

"Hopefully, she will be able to find more than I did," Detective Marsh said. "I asked them everything, even what grocery store they shopped at. I didn't look that heavily at the boyfriends. I should have. This is just as much about them, isn't it?"

"With this level of planning and involving them, it is about hurting them and the relationship," Morgan said.

"We need to look at the latest victim and the escalation."

"What was different about Carol Miller, why did our Un-Sub kill her?" Reid asked.

"She fought back." Detective Marsh said. "I talked with her boyfriend, Mike Grey. When this sicko forced her to call her him, instead of saying what he wanted her to say she shouted at him to call the police. Mike said that he heard what sounded like a struggle."

"That could have very easily have set him off," Rossi said.

"If she fought back, she might have injured him," Prentiss said.

"I hope whatever she did to him hurts then." Detective Marsh said.

The team landed and headed immediately to the precinct

"I would like to apologize in advance." Detective Marsh said. "I didn't let my captain have an opportunity to say no. Don't expect a warm welcome. You do officially have the request obviously."

"We're used to lukewarm receptions."

Rossi and Morgan exchanged a knowing look with each other. Considering how and when Detective Marsh arrived, it was a foregone conclusion.

The team entered and they were quickly met by a blonde female.

"I heard you brought help, I can't say no to that." Detective Jessup said. "Here is the ME report for Carol Miller. Deedee is standing by if there are any questions."

"Why do I feel like you are buttering me up?" Detective Marsh said.

"I am," Jessup said with a half-smile. "Let's just say Captain Riggs is still fuming over your maneuver. I called in a favor, you can use the old conference room. Out of sight, out of mind."

"Which favor did you turn in," Marsh asked.

"Rubber duck."

"Alright, I'll take you out for that one."

Marsh led the team over to the conference room. It was in an odd spot in comparison to the layout of the rest of the precinct. "On the bright side, this one is bigger."

"Rubber duck," Morgan asked.

"Trust me," Marsh said putting his hands up in a pausing motion. "You don't want that story in your head. Captain Riggs will be out of sight."

The BAU went into the conference.

"Can you at least tell us what the deal is with the welcome?" Prentiss asked.

"The last FBI agents we had in here nearly let a murderer rapist go because they had a bigger case," Marsh answered. "Bad taste, especially after Pittsburgh got credit with the capture after he attacked a woman there."

"You don't hold that against us?" Morgan asked.

"Why, that only causes further problems." Marsh clearly stated. "All I care about is keeping the people in my city safe."

The team accepted the answer and started to work.

The first thing they did was look at the ME report.

"It appeared that Carol did fight back," Reid said. "There are defensive wounds, she scratched him and probably through in some punches."

"They weren't able to get any DNA off of her, though," Prentiss said.

"This Un-Sub, he has priors," Hotch said. "Carol also broke his pattern. He's going to be looking for another victim soon."

"We can have a press conference, let the word out," J.J. said. "He clearly has a ruse; we could warn against that ruse. We also have sketches."

"I've got some friends who are worms, they call themselves reporters," Marsh said.

"More favors?" Morgan asked.

"Yup," Marsh answered. "Like I said whatever it takes, even if that means operating in the gray."

"We need to work on a profile."

"This Un-Sub hates women," Rossi said.

"Isn't that all your Un-Subs that kill women?" Marsh asked.

"Not necessarily," Reid answered. "We have had Un-Subs that cared about the women, they buried them showing remorse."

"So, we have the obvious," Marsh said.

"There is something about relationships to this Un-Sub," Prentiss said.

"He will have come from a broken home or a very unstable environment," Morgan said.

"He will have a criminal record, probably started when he was a juvenile," Hotch said.

"This guy is in the system, his fingerprints at the least," Reid said.

"His crimes will include peeping toms, maybe theft of women underwear." Prentiss chimed in.

"Probably had issues with women since High School," Rossi added.

"Mommy issues?" Marsh asked.

"Probably," Rossi answered.

Marsh's phone beeped. "Excuse, me. Jessup just texted me." Marsh said stepping out.

"What did you think that was about?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out," Prentiss said getting up.


	3. The Marsh Family

Author's Notes

Paget: I hope you like the update on the family.

CM****************************************************

Chapter 3 The Marsh Family

Prentiss followed Marsh closely.

He sent a couple of texts on his phone on his way to the kitchenette.

When he reached the kitchenette, he put the phone in his pocket. He then poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Jessup is still trying to get a hold of Chloe and her boyfriend, John. She was able to talk with Harriet and Thomas, they are on their way in."

"We will interview them when they get here. I can use a cup too," Prentiss said.

"Best in the city. Captain Riggs, his sister owns her own place. She sends us the grounds." Marsh said pouring a cup and then handing it to Prentiss.

"It's good," Prentiss said taking a sip.

"I'll send some home with you." Marsh offered.

"I think Reid would like that." Prentiss laughed at the inside joke with everyone on the team.

"The kid you mean," Marsh said.

"Yeah him. Hey, you want to step outside?" Prentiss said. "It's nice out."

"I usually don't like a forward woman," Marsh said. "How about the roof?"

"Lead the way," Prentiss answered.

Marsh walked with Prentiss to the elevator. They rode up to the top floor. They exited the elevator and then walked up the staircase.

They stepped out of the door onto the roof of the building. It was clearly where people had come to smoke or have lunch. There were tables and chairs set up around the area.

Marsh and Prentiss took a seat on two of the chairs.

"You want to learn something about profiling," Prentiss asked.

"Sure, why not," Marsh said.

"You weren't strait-laced," Prentiss said. "You have been arrested, probably several times. In some instances, you didn't get charged. Some officer took a liking to you, that was how you got on the force."

"So far so good," Marsh said. "Not a secret though, Captain Riggs was one of the officers that put me in cuffs. He got me off."

"You are protective of women." Prentiss continued. "That is why you are in the position that you are in. You do don't see them as beneath you though like several individuals that are protective women seem to be."

"Keep going," Marsh encouraged.

"You would take orders from a woman," Prentiss continued. "You don't have a problem with me being in the Bureau."

Marsh smiled. He had a handsome smile. He nodded for Prentiss to continue.

"You asked for forgiveness rather than permission to bring us in here. You know you are going to pay for it after we leave. But if we catch this guy you will consider that to be a fair trade."

"Wow, that is accurate," Marsh said. "How about a little bit extra for you?"

"By all means," Prentiss answered smiling back at Marsh.

"Do you know what got me to bring you out here?"

"Sure," Prentiss answered. She wanted Marsh to talk.

"I attended a seminar with Agent Morgan and Agent Rossi some time ago," Marsh said. "My Aunt told me to don't stop learning."

Marsh gave a small smile when he talked about his Aunt. He looked away momentarily.

"You know that is the second time you mentioned your Aunt, yet I don't know her name," Prentiss said. "Your Aunt I think is a term of endearment for a someone, maybe a relative."

"I guess a term of endearment would be accurate," Marsh said. "When I first got on the force, I was partnered with this older officer. Miller, he retired a couple of years after we partnered. His wife Beatrix, she kind of adopted me. I started calling her Auntie and she didn't mind. Strongest women I ever met."

"I think that is sweet," Prentiss said.

"I say, my aunt," Marsh explained. "If I drop her name, everyone is going to put two and two together."

"Your secret is safe with me," Prentiss said with a smile. "But I know that's not all of it."

"What do you mean?" Marsh said.

"You were glad when I changed the subject off of the seminar and onto your Aunt Beatrix."

Marsh shook his head and looked away. "When I was at that seminar. There was something that Agent Morgan said that stuck with me. Believe me, something like this doesn't stick."

Marsh took a sip of his coffee.

Prentiss remained quiet and let Marsh talk.

"If someone is too close to a case, they become clouded. Clear minds are needed, that's why you don't say psycho or sick bastard, you call them Un-Sub."

"You know more about this case then what you are letting on," Prentiss said.

"I think I know who it is, I can't prove it," Marsh said. "If I'm wrong, we waste time on the wrong guy."

"Or the right guy," Prentiss said. "Tell me what you know. The team can be objective if you can't. We can eliminate them."

"The problem is I haven't spoken to him in over ten years," Marsh said.

"If it's been that long. . ." Prentiss started.

"The thing is it is my brother."

"Your brother." Prentiss verified.

"My little brother, Doug," Marsh said. "I tried hunting him down a few years ago. He fell off the map."

"That doesn't explain why you think it's him," Prentiss said. "Do the sketches even look like him?"

"I don't know. We weren't close in the years prior." Marsh answered.

"There was something about how Harriet and Chloe described him. I can't be objective anymore. Your profile, by the way, is a perfect match." Marsh answered.

Prentiss knew there was more, and she wasn't going to draw that out soon.

They were silent for a moment.

Marsh's phone beeped. "Give the profile to Jessup, I've got to testify in courts. Sorry, I can't be around longer. I won't let this guy walk."

"What kind of a case?"

"Guy flashed himself at kids in the park. One of the mom's caught him on camera, too bad the shot was at the wrong angle."

Marsh took off for his vehicle and Prentiss went back to see the team.

"Where's Marsh?" Morgan asked when Prentiss came back.

"He's going to testify on another case," Prentiss said. "We did talk though."

"What did you find out?" Rossi asked, immediately reading into Prentiss's face.

"Marsh believes that our Un-Sub is his younger brother that he hasn't had any contact with for ten years."

"That is a long time," J.J. said.

"His name is Doug." Prentiss offered.

"What else did you find out?" Reid asked.

"Former criminal turned cop," Prentiss answered. "He has a strong moral compass. That was why he went under the radar to bring us here. If this turns out to be his brother, he is going to feel guilty about it."

Morgan immediately called Garcia and asked her to investigate Detective Marsh and his brother.

While they waited the team looked at previously unsolved rapes in the area. They knew that the individual would have a history. They need to look for the build-up that caused the current ruse and signature.

J.J. and Prentiss went through the interview with the previous victims. It was clear that Marsh and Jessup were serious about thorough interviews. They would reinterview the victims again though just in case they remembered something else.

It did not take long before Garcia called back.

"What do you got for us?"

"I looked into the victims and the boyfriends, there is no overlap at all," Garcia said. "I have information about the Marsh family. This looks like a Un-Sub gene pool."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"Let's start with the parents of Detective Robert Marsh and Douglas Marsh and Grace Marsh. William Marsh worked as a contractor. He was arrested three times for DUI and suspended license. This was before Robert was even in High School."

"That would be an unstable home," Morgan said.

"I am only getting started. There were a few calls for domestic disturbances, but nothing came of it. He died about a year ago from liver problems, go figure. Judith Marsh their mother was a waitress. She dropped out of high school, took a job at a local diner and worked there until she died about four years ago."

"What did the mother die of?" Hotch asked.

"She took a mixture of pills," Garcia answered. "Now on to your sponsor for this event, Robert Marsh. He was arrested several times as a kid and even right after he turned eighteen. It turns out he got into a fight. Cops broke it up, it was implied that it wasn't the first time that cops broke up that fight club."

"Fight club," Morgan said.

"It was a local high school kid thing, from the report," Garcia said.

"There is a report of Marsh breaking and entering. Before you judge, the woman inside was screaming for help. He saved her life."

"He does know right from wrong," J.J. said.

"That was how he got on the force. Since then he has been a stand-up officer. He is also in an organization for MMA. He is a black belt in Karate and is trained in different forms."

"That is how he focuses his anger," Morgan said. "He probably grew up with a lot of it."

"Doug, on the other hand, is an issue. His arrest record is long, you name something petty, he's done it. There was an instance of him spying on some high school girls with binoculars."

"Where is he now?" Hotch asked.

"Nowhere, I can't find him," Garcia answered. "There are no records for him from the past five years. The last sighting of him was when he was released from jail. He didn't even get with his parole officer."

"I thought you said there were three kids," Reid asked.

"Yes, Grace Marsh, despite her holy name has been arrested multiple times for prostitution. She's never held down a job or anything."

"Probably from her mom's behavior," Hotch said.

"We are going to need Doug's arrest records," Rossi said.

"On it."

"We'll look over the arrest records and determine if he is a viable suspect and then let Detective Marsh know," Hotch said.

The team continued working to build the profile.

Morgan started looking through the file that Garcia sent them.

"This guy is a career criminal wannabe," Morgan said reading through what Garcia had sent them.

"He is getting better each time, learning from his mistakes," Rossi said.

"There is something else that Marsh isn't telling us," Hotch said. "There is something that is focusing his mind on this Un-Sub being his brother."


	4. A Connection

Author's Notes

Paget: Sorry for the delay, little busy

Rmpcmfan: Marsh does have guts. He wants to do what is right, even if he gets hurt. That did come from his family life, we wants to correct those wrongs. There is more to his story. He does have an attraction to Prentiss. The problem is that he doesn't think he's good enough for her.

Zhangxinnna: Here is more.

CM****************************************************

Chapter 4 A Connection

Jessup knocked on the door of the conference room. "Harriet and Thomas are here. I told them that there were some FBI agents we brought in to help."

"Do you have them in separate rooms?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Jessup answered.

"Morgan, J.J." Hotch stated.

Morgan and J.J. followed Jessup out to the main area of the station and the interview rooms.

"I still can't get a hold of Chloe and John. I'm going to go to her apartment to see if I can talk with her. Her boss said she called in sick. I'll let you know when I get back."

She introduced the agents to Harriet first. J.J. sat with her while Morgan went to talk with Thomas.

While Harriet and Thomas were being interviewed the rest of the team continued on the profile and to see if there was anything else that made Doug a viable suspect.

"When Marsh gets back, we'll give the profile," Hotch said. "He can probably help some of the other officers."

"Do you think we should put out a press conference?" J.J. said.

"After we give out the profile," Hotch said. "We will warn about the rouse that our Un-Sub is using."

Morgan and J.J returned after the interviews.

"Their stories still match the original report," Morgan said.

"Harriet still has no idea where she was taken," J.J. said. "She couldn't see where and she got lost with all the turns and speeds."

"There is still no connection between the victims or their boyfriends," Rossi said. "There has to be a reason he is choosing these victims."

"The reason might not be an obvious one, even to him," Morgan said.

"This Un-Sub has enough social skills for his ruse, anything past that," Prentiss said.

"He's probably never been in a serious relationship," Reid added.

Marsh came in not long later. "Looks like the guy called our bluff on going to trial. He plead out at the last minute."

"Good, we are ready to give the profile," Hotch said.

Marsh had quickly gathered all officers including Captain Riggs who stood in the back. While he acted respectively, it was clear he was disgusted with the FBI's presence.

"This Un-Sub we are looking for as a clear ruse," Hotch began. "This is his signature. While these are the first crimes we are looking into, he does have a violent criminal history."

"While he can charm women for a short time, he can't maintain that for a longer period of time," Prentiss continued. "He has probably never been in a long term relationship."

"He gets off on getting women to trust him," Morgan added.

"He will have a history of violence against women. This may or may not be documented." Rossi said.

"He will be from the area, he's comfortable here. He knows where to abduct women and where to take them without being detected." Reid said.

"Our best way to catch him will be for public awareness," Morgan said.

"Any calls that describe the scenario should be investigated immediately," Hotch said.

"This is the best way to catch this Un-Sub before he hurts anybody else," Morgan added.

"Help make sure officers have the sketch when answering potential calls," Reid said.

"We will be here to help with any questions, thank you," Hotch said.

Marsh's phone rang. He spoke for a moment. "Agents, I think we have a problem."

"What is it?" Prentiss asked.

"Jessup is inside Chloe's apartment. She's gone and the place is a mess. It looks like a fight. We have no idea where Chloe is."

"Morgan," Hotch said. "Call Garcia, have her trace Chloe and John."

Morgan immediately called Garcia to track their activities.

The team immediately went to Chloe's apartment. Jessup was there waiting for them.

The place was a mess. A chair was overturned in the dining area and several dishes were broken.

"Looks like there was a fight," Morgan said.

"I talked to the neighbors," Jessup said. "They heard arguing. From what they said it wasn't the first time."

"There was history then," Reid said he knew the likely scenarios.

Garcia called back on Morgan's phone.

"You're on speaker Baby-Girl."

"I looked at Chloe," Garcia said clearly upset. "I know you only said overlap before, but here is the thing. I have multiple ER visits, one broken rib, and two for exhaustion."

"Battered woman," Jessup said. "Damn."

"Yeah, there were reports, but charges were not made," Garcia said.

"It never made it to our desks," Jessup said towards Marsh. "We couldn't have known."

Garcia continued with what she found. "I looked at John, charges against him were dropped in a previous relationship."

"Garcia," Hotch said. "I need you to look at Harriet and Carol. See if they are possibly in or may have been in an abusive relationship."

"On it," Garcia said hanging up.

"If it is possible that all of the victims were in an abusive relationship, then that would be the connection," Reid said. "Whether or not the Un-Sub realizes it or not."

"Still adds to the theory that this Un-Sub came from a possibly violent relationship, maybe with his own parents," Morgan said.

"I talked with Thomas and Harriet," Marsh said. "What I got from them was a solid relationship. I never asked about Carol. I need some air."

Both Jessup and Prentiss followed him outside.

"You couldn't have known," Jessup said. "We both spent time with Chloe, she never said anything."

"How many victims don't say anything?" Marsh asked. "We put these guys away and we were in the same room with one and didn't even notice."

"We can't save them all," Jessup said.

"Something should have clued me in," Marsh said.

"I know I haven't known you long," Prentiss said. "I know that you do listen to your instincts and you wouldn't have ignored them."

"Nothing they did, he acted supportively," Jessup said. "He was all about helping us track this guy."

Marsh looked away. "It was an act we fell for."

"Look, we will talk with Harriet." Prentiss offered. "If there is anything on paper about Carol, Garcia will find it. That's what she does."

They were soon joined by the rest of the team.

"Garcia found Chloe, she was admitted to the hospital," Morgan said. He then looked at Marsh. "They're keeping her overnight for observation. The injuries aren't extensive."

"Don't worry about John," Rossi added. "He's in the drunk tank right now. DUI."

"Look, I'll go to the hospital and talk with Chloe," Jessup said. "I'll talk with her about pressing charges."

J.J. exchanged a look with Hotch.

"I'll go with you," J.J. offered. It would be easier with the both of them.

The two then left for the hospital.

"I'll drive over to Harriet's and talk with her," Marsh said. "I believe she trusts me."

"I'll go with you," Prentiss offered.

Marsh and Prentiss rode in Marsh's vehicle towards the apartment that Harriet lived.

"I take it that the agent you have back in Quantico hasn't found my brother yet," Marsh said.

"No she hasn't," Prentiss answered. "She found the real name and address of a rocker that worked to stay hidden. She knows how to find people."

"You still think he might be the one doing this?" Marsh looked at Prentiss.

"Yes, he does fit the profile," Prentiss answered. "We are looking for others that might fit the description. It was a brave thing to do saying that you thought it was him, knowing we would look into his history."

Marsh offered a weak smile. "There are more important things than my ego."

When they arrived at the apartment, Thomas let the agents in.

"We have to ask you a difficult question," Marsh said sitting down with the two. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"If it is going to help you find this guy, then just ask," Thomas said.

"Were you in a relationship that was unhealthy?" Prentiss asked.

"That son of a bitch," Thomas immediately said.

"Who?" Marsh asked.

"My father," Harriet answered. "Nothing about it was good." She clearly didn't want to talk.

"Her father," Thomas immediately said. He placed a supportive arm around Harriet. "He is manipulative, I'm surprised he isn't a con artist of some kind."

"What do you mean by manipulative?" Prentiss asked.

"When I was in high school he had me get a job." Harriet started to explain. "That was when I had to start paying rent. The rent was my entire paycheck."

"After she finally got the guts to move out, he was still guilt-tripping her into giving him everything she had."

"Have you talked with him recently?" Prentiss asked.

"No, I cut him off," Harriet said. "I went to a counselor and that's what they recommended I do. The last phone we had. . . he was mad because he was about to get kicked out of the house. He told me that I owed him my life and that I needed to fulfill my responsibilities."

"We know that it was hard," Marsh said. "It sounds like you did the right thing. We appreciate it. If he calls you again, let me know. I will take care of him."

"Thank you."

Marsh and Prentiss stepped out.

Prentiss got a call from Garcia.

"I've got everyone on the line. I looked into Carol Miller. Her's the thing her real name is Sarah Hartman. She ran from her abusive husband about ten years ago."

"All three victims were in or previously in an abusive relationship," Hotch said.

"This is how he is choosing his victims," Morgan said.

Marsh's phone rang. "Jessup, what's going on?"

"I think I'm with victim number four."


	5. The Truth

Author's Notes

Zhangxinnna: Spoiler alert I guess, it is his brother. Here is the further backstory I promised.

CM****************************************************

Chapter 5 The Truth

Prentiss and Marsh arrived at the hospital since they were the closest.

The rest of the team returned to the station. Now that they had a connection between the victims they would use that in the profile.

J.J. was waiting for Prentiss at the entrance.

"Jessup is still talking with Chloe," J.J. said. "I think she's going to be able to talk her into pressing charges."

"Good," Prentiss said. "What about the other victim?"

"Our victim's name is Maggie Lawson." J.J. began. "They're moving her to a room now for observation she had a concussion and other injuries. He beat her up afterward, almost killed her. She's with her husband Tyler Smith. She wasn't planning on pressing charges. The nurse recognized the story and grabbed Jessup."

"Did you talk with her?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, as soon as she started talking I knew it was the same Un-Sub. It sounds like he went after her after he killed Carol Miller."

"How is she?" Marsh asked.

"She's scared," J.J. answered. "I convinced her to help us. I think Tyler was a help in that."

"How was she attacked?" Prentiss asked.

"Maggie was heading home from work. Her car wouldn't start. This guy was in the parking lot and offered to help. She popped her hood and the guy tried helping. She said he was really nice. When she got out of the car, he blitzed her."

"Did he take her out somewhere?" Marsh asked.

"He drove her around in another vehicle," J.J. answered. "He attacked her, then had her call Tyler."

"You said Tyler was her husband," Marsh asked.

J.J. nodded.

"That is a change," Prentiss said. "I better tell, Hotch." She pulled out her phone and called Hotch.

"Did she get a good look?" Marsh asked.

"Yes, her description was a match with previous victims," J.J. said. "Right now she is a little unsteady. We need to wait before we can do a cognitive interview."

"What about the thing he made the others say?" Marsh asked.

"He made her say everything to Tyler," J.J. answered.

Marsh didn't say anything for a moment.

The profilers could see that there was an internal conflict growing inside of him.

"Hotch wants all of us back at the station. He wants you to do a press release. This Un-Sub is escalating. We need to warn people."

The team was gathered in the conference room when Marsh, Jessup, Prentiss, and J.J. arrived.

"Any luck finding Doug," Marsh asked when they walked in.

"No, we haven't," Morgan answered. "I talked with Garcia. He was serious about disappearing if it is taking her this long."

"Doug, who's Doug?" Jessup asked. "We didn't have a suspect, did we?"

"Jessup, do you think you can get us some coffee," Morgan said indicating his empty cup.

Jessup nodded with a peculiar expression, then went to get the coffee.

Marsh held out his hand to stop her. "You are trying to get rid of my partner." He said to the profilers.

Jessup held onto odd the expression.

"That's alright, its time she knew the truth too," Marsh said.

Marsh stood with all eyes on him. It was clear he was about to speak about something uncomfortable that hadn't been addressed in years.

"I know you need this information. I have never told anybody, not even you Jessup. Not even Aunt Beatrix."

"Aunt Beatrix, Beatrix Miller," Jessup said. "That's your aunt, no wonder you didn't say anything."

Marsh nodded.

"My father was a son of a bitch," Marsh started. "I think his arrest record was proof of that, I assume you saw that."

Prentiss nodded that they had seen the records.

"My mom, all the time I was growing up, I don't remember her saying much. I think she was fighting her own demons."

No one spoke.

"She would come home after two shifts and pass out on the couch. I think she slept there more than what she did in her bed. I can't say I blame her. I avoided my dad growing up."

Jessup placed a supportive hand on Marsh's shoulder.

Marsh accepted it.

It was clear that he trusted Jessup and would accept her help and comfort.

"Doug was different than me, he emulated dad since he was a kid. I think my dad liked him better too."

Marsh remained steady.

The team listened. This only confirmed the profile.

"I think Doug might have been the only one of us three that was his. No matter what to Doug, Dad could do nothing wrong. There is a reason why I suspect him as soon as we interviewed Harriet Williams and Thomas Wilder."

Marsh took a breath before continuing.

"When my sister was fourteen my dad came home angry one night. There was nothing special about that night I know off. Mom was pulling her shift at the diner. He said that it was time for us kids to learn a lesson. He smelled like booze."

Morgan lowered his head.

The team did not like this story.

"He loaded all of us kids in the car. We drove somewhere. It was dark and there weren't any road signs. We stopped when he got to this old shack. No electricity, nothing. We went inside there was a chair and a bed. There was a kerosene lamp on the floor. My dad lit it with a match and then lit one of his cigarettes. The place stunk."

"Marsh," Jessup said.

"My dad looked at us. 'Your mother is a whore you know, completely worthless. You need to grow up to be men.'"

Marsh looked away before he continued.

"That was when he grabbed my sister by the hair. He tossed her on the bed. He started ripping at her clothes. I was frozen, scared. I didn't do anything. My sister and I, we looked at each other the entire time."

Marsh managed to keep his emotions in check. "When he was finished he pointed at my sister and said 'this is all women are good for.'"

"The same thing our guy made the victims say," Jessup said.

"So now you know why I couldn't be objective on this case," Marsh said. He then looked at Prentiss. "I hope that is what you needed."

Marsh walked out.

"We need to find Doug," Hotch said.

The story matched too well with the profile. Doug was there only real suspect.

"We will use the most recent photo of him for the press conference. He should be considered armed and dangerous, do not approach."

"I'll get that started," J.J. said.

"I'll get with some of our contacts," Jessup said leaving with J.J.

"I'll talk with Marsh," Prentiss offered.

Marsh walked out of the precinct and around to the alleyway.

"That took a lot of courage what you said," Prentiss said catching up with him. "You kept that story a secret for a long time."

"None of us spoke of that night," Marsh said. "I don't think Grace or I ever spoke after that."

Marsh stood against the fence.

"I wish I was wrong, but I feel like I am right."

"We got our analyst looking for him. Maybe when we find him and you can bury the hatchet if it isn't him."

Marsh smiled at Prentiss. "You know you are not like most women I met."

"How so?"

"Most women like the fact that I am a cop. When they find out what I do, it seems like it disgusts them. If they knew the truth they would probably run for the hills. You came out to console me."

"You respect women," Prentiss said. "You are better than a lot of men, so it is their loss."

"You think it is him too, don't you," Marsh asked.

Prentiss pursed her lips. "The phrase is too distinct. For what it's worth I hope it's not."

The two shared a silence that was interrupted by a crack.

Marsh held a surprised look on his face.

"Stay with me," Prentiss said catching Marsh before he fell.

She knew he had just been shot. She guided him down to the ground. She saw the blood on his chest.

"Help," Prentiss called. She was about to pull out her weapon.

"Run," Marsh said to Prentiss.

That was when she was blitzed.

"She's cute." The man said grabbing a hold of Prentiss.

"Doug," Marsh said. "Don't."

"Hotshot cop now," Doug said. "You are little bitch, I'll fix this one too."

Doug wrestled with Prentiss carrying her away.


	6. Officer Down

Author's Notes

Zhangxinna: You are correct about that most likely location. The problem is that Marsh didn't know where they were going and where the place is. Doug does idolize his Dad. Out of the three he was only one that was genetically his.

PAGET Sorry, but that was planned from the beginning. Probably the only woman who wouldn't shy away from Marsh because of his job and history, this is what happens.

CM****************************************************

Chapter 6 Officer Down

The team sat in the conference room. Right now, they were looking into Doug's history. There had to be someplace he would go or someone that he would stay with. So far, the team had nothing.

J.J. and Jessup came back in. "We will be ready to go in a moment for the press conference."

"Where's Prentiss?" J.J asked.

"She went to talk to Marsh," Morgan said. "He was pretty upset."

"I would be to," Jessup said. "I figured he would be downstairs taking it out on the punching bag."

"You had no idea?" Rossi asked.

"For all I knew, he was an only child. I had assumed he was raised by his aunt the way he talked about her. I would have kept that to myself if I was him."

"I think we should give him some time to cool off," Morgan said. It was a long time to keep that story in.

"I'll get the picture out," J.J. said taking the latest picture they had off Doug and the composite sketch.

"Until we have a lead on Doug, that is all that we can do," Rossi said.

There was a commotion outside in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked.

"I'll check," Jessup said opening the door. "Roberts, what happened?"

"Officer down," Roberts said to Jessup. "A block from here."

"Who," Jessup asked.

"I didn't catch who, they just put the word out. The building is on lockdown until we know what's going on."

"Sorry Agents," Jessup said turning back to the team. She clearly wanted to join her fellow officers.

"We understand, follow protocol," Morgan said.

Jessup nodded and stepped outside to join her fellow officers.

"We need to keep working on our profile of Doug," Hotch said.

"Maybe we should find Grace," Rossi suggested. "She might know more about Doug than Marsh. He did say that they weren't close."

Reid was looking at pictures of Doug and Grace. "There are not many physical similarities between the three. I can understand how Marsh could conclude that they weren't full siblings."

"She would probably want to forget about him," Morgan said.

"We need to contact her," Hotch said.

"Does she have an area that she's been arrested at?" Rossi asked reaching for the file.

J.J. came back in a moment later. "I heard what happened, they canceled our press conference for the moment. Do we know who was shot?"

Jessup came running back into the conference. "It was Marsh. They got him in an ambulance, he can't talk."

"Call Prentiss," Hotch ordered.

Morgan pulled out his phone and called.

It went straight to voicemail.

Morgan immediately called Garcia. "Garcia, we need you to track Prentiss' phone right now."

"I have it pinged at a corner about four blocks away," Garcia said a moment later. "What's going on?"

"We don't know yet," Morgan said. "Send me the location." He hung up the phone before Garcia could ask anything else.

"Morgan and Rossi, go," Hotch ordered.

J.J.'s phone rang. It was Garcia. "What's going on with Prentiss?"

"She left with Marsh," J.J. answered. "He was shot, we don't know what else is going on."

"Listen, I don't know if this is everything or nothing," Garcia said. "I was about to call you with it."

"I'll put you on speaker. What do you have?" J.J. held out her phone for everyone to hear.

"I followed everything I could on Doug to locate him and nothing is coming up. One of the dead ends that I followed again was a Carl Tenet."

"Carl Tenet," Jessup said.

"You know him?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, it's hard to forget a suspect that tries to feel you up during an interview," Jessup said. "We got him for rape and attempted murder."

"You arrested him?"

"Marsh, did yeah, I had pressed charges. He's in prison right now, awaiting trial."

"Garcia, what about Carl?" Reid asked.

"If you look at his prison records while these guys weren't bunkmates, they were clearly friends."

"We need you to find anything with a connection to Carl Tenet. Property, places he was arrested anything." Hotch said.

"I'm on it," Garcia said hanging up.

"We thought Carl might have had a partner," Jessup said. "It was only a theory we couldn't get anything else on."

"Did any of the victims say anything?"

"One of the victims said she thought she sensed someone else, but that was our only indication. He wasn't giving up his partner. You won't get anything out of him anytime soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Ohio," Jessup answered. "When we caught him, he matched a series of rapes there. They had more charges, so we sent him there along with a package of coffee to the detective. We figure that was a consolation prize. Every answer Carl gave, he sent with some insult."

"Marsh arranged that deal?" Hotch asked.

"One thing he's good at is building bridges," Jessup said.

"Jessup, listen he is your partner," J.J. said.

Jessup shook her head. "With all this going on, if he finds out I was at the hospital he would subject me to listening to him sing Henry the Eighth I am for days when he got out. No thank you. I'm more use here."

"Our next step is locating Marsh's sister Grace," Hotch said.

"Where is she then?" Jessup asked.

"She's been arrested multiple times for prostitution," Reid said handing Jessup the file. "It looks like an area called Dover district."

"You think you could find her?" Hotch said.

"I know a couple of women there that would help. There was a pro there, she turned on her pimp. Marsh and I got him twenty-five years, no parole."

Hotch's phone rang. It was Rossi. "Did you find Prentiss' phone?"

"We found it on the ground, looks like it was tossed. There are cameras in the area, it looks like the officers are collecting the footage now to find out what happened to Marsh."

"Good," Hotch said. "We need to see it as well."

Hotch then turned back to the team. "We're getting the footage from where Marsh was shot. Hopefully, we can see what happened to Prentiss."

"Reid and J.J. go with Jessup and see if you can locate Grace."

Without a word, the three took off.

"I'll get you to Dover District." Jessup said. "They don't like cops, but we shouldn't have too much trouble. I have to ask, why you?"

"Well um," Reid said.

"Don't be modest," J.J. said to him. "We had an Un-Sub awhile back who was trying to rid an area of a city of those he considered to be unclean. We had to talk to a lot of prostitutes in the area. Reid here was propositioned by every single one."

"This was after they knew he was a fed?" Jessup asked.

"Yes," Reid said.

"There was also that time in Vegas that Rossi told me about you gave two thousand dollars to hooker in Vegas and the only thing you did was talk. He said it gave you a break in the case."

"Okay then we have a lucky charm to find Grace then," Jessup said.

The three traveled down to the district. It was dark and the ladies and customers were out.

Jessup pulled up next to three girls gaggling on the corner, they immediately started walking away.

"Meg, wait," Jessup called to one of them.

"Jessup, haven't seen you in a minute," Meg said recognizing her. The other two started to walk back. One was clearly eyeing Reid.

"Been busy, how's your girl?"

"Fine, doc says she should be good."

"Great, listen I need your help," Jessup said pulling out a photo.

"Why," Meg asked looking at the picture.

"I'm trying to find this woman, Grace. She may know a rapist we are looking for."

Meg took the picture and looked closer.

"Blondie," the other girl next to Meg said. "She died her hair after she was let out the last time. Horrible home job."

The woman that had taken an interest in Reid was now playing with his tie. "Heard it was about her hiding from someone," She said. "You look tense, I can help with that."

"Who was she hiding from?" Jessup asked.

"Old pimp I guess, she should be around the corner," the girl said.

"Thanks, if you see here give her my card," Jessup said handing her card to Meg and the others.

J.J. helped Reid detangle himself from the other prostitute before they jumped back in the car.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Jessup said. "She was all over you."

Back at the station, Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan along with the other cops were watching the video on the large screen in the conference room.

They watched both Marsh and Prentiss as they were talking.

They then saw Marsh shot and then fall.

Prentiss had immediately gone to his aid.

They then saw someone run up and attack Prentiss. They saw her being dragged to a car.

The team and the officers held their composure.

"We need to send that to our analyst in Quantico. She can analyze it and get a face." Hotch said.

"Done," the officer said.

Morgan gave the officer the information to send it to Garcia.


	7. Searching for Emily

Author's Notes

Zhangxinna: Sorry, busy, you wouldn't believe it.

CM****************************************************

Chapter 7 Searching for Emily

Jessup, J.J. and Reid drove slowly around the corner. They saw one woman by herself looking at the cars.

"That's her," Reid said.

Jessup pulled the car to a stop.

Reid and J.J. got out and slowly approached Grace.

"I don't want trouble," Grace said walking away with her hands up. She clearly knew they were cops.

"We were hoping you could help us," J.J. said calmly. "We're friends with your brother, Robert."

"I don't have a brother," Grace said walking away.

"You have two, Robert and Doug," Reid said stepping up. "You would prefer to forget them both. Neither one was much help to you neither was your mother."

Grace who had been retreating was now walking closer to Reid.

Jessup's eyebrows came close together watching the exchange.

"Who do you think you are?" Grace said.

It was undecided if she was moving to slap him or to kiss him.

"Someone who can understand what you are going through," Reid said. "Someone who wants to help."

J.J. was backing up and letting Reid handle this.

"All we want is your help," Reid said.

"You're friends with Robert?" Grace asked.

"Yes," Jessup answered. "He saved me a couple of times. We are partners."

"Where is he?" Grace asked. "Why did he send you?"

"He's in the hospital," Jessup said.

"Hospital?"

"He was shot," Reid said.

"Shot by who, he's a cop," Grace said surprised.

"Yes, but we don't know by who yet," Reid said. "That's why we wanted your help."

No one said who they had suspicions on.

"Come down to the station," Jessup said. "We can take the back-way in."

"Robert does want to make amends with you," Reid said.

Grace nodded she then entered into the van.

CM ***************************

Back at the station, the team was working with the local officers to track the car that Prentiss was taken away in. So far they weren't able to get a plate. All they had was a make and model.

"He had scouted out the area ahead of time, he knew where there were cameras," Morgan commented.

It did not take long before Garcia contacted the team. Her face came on to the laptop screen.

"I got a shot of his face. It was Doug," She said. "I still can't find a residence or anything where he would go."

"I'll let Reid know." Morgan quickly sent a text to Reid, letting him know that it was Doug.

A moment later Reid texted him back.

"They were able to get Grace, they are bringing her in," Morgan said.

"Hopefully she can give us more," Rossi said.

"Man, how can you shoot your own brother?" Morgan said.

"A brother killing brother was the first real sin in the bible," Rossi commented.

"Doug was probably jealous of his brother accomplishing something," Hotch said. "It was probably just because Prentiss was there. She wasn't planned she was a target of opportunity."

Even though he did not show it, he wanted her found, quickly.

"What do we have?" Rossi said.

"Right now, Doug's most likely scenario is Suicide by Cop. Anyone close by will get hurt." Morgan said.

"He's going to go to someplace that is familiar, that he is comfortable with," Hotch added.

"He wasn't arrested in the same place or with the same people," Morgan said. "He doesn't have established relationships."

"We have to look at the closest persons to him, his brother and sister," Rossi said.

CM *****************************

Jessup was driving back to the station.

J.J. was in front. Reid and Grace were in the back.

"Grace, I notice that died your hair recently," Reid said trying to keep Grace engaged.

"I didn't do that great of a job," she said.

"You know the concept of women dying their hair dates back all the way to ancient Egypt. There they saw darker hair as being pretty. The lighter hair or the platinum blondes went into fashion with the 1920's."

"You don't talk much like a cop," Grace said.

"Were you looking to change or something?" J.J. asked.

Grace bit her lip and turned away.

Both profilers knew they had touched on a subject that she did not want to reveal.

The four drove back to the station in silence.

If they kept pressuring Grace, they would not get anything from her.

When they reached the station, Jessup led them in the back-way as promised. She had given Grace an old jacket from the trunk to have her seem less conspicuous.

They walked into the conference room where the team had set up.

Morgan had quickly offered a seat to Grace when they entered.

J.J. and Hotch exchanged a look.

"We'll step out," Hotch said.

Only Grace, Reid, J.J. and Jessup were in the conference room.

"We know this is hard for you," Reid said to Grace. "But we know who shot Robert, it was Doug. He also took a friend of ours, Emily."

"What can I do?" Grace said shaking her head. "I didn't want to have anything to do with him."

"What do you mean didn't," J.J. asked.

"I saw Doug a few months ago." Grace explained. "He recognized me while I was on the street. He tried to get me to go with him. I knew if he got me what he would do. That's why I died my hair, so I could hide from him."

"Robert told us what happened," Jessup said. "The night with you, Robert, Doug, and your Dad."

"I wanted to forget about that night." Grace said tucking into herself. "I told Mom what happened. She didn't believe me. She told me that it wouldn't have really mattered anyway because I wasn't his kid."

"That wasn't the end of it, was it?" Jessup said.

"Sometime later, Doug. He found me at a party. I was drunk and so was he. He told me that I was worthless too. He took me to that same shack."

"That must be where Doug is hanging out then," Reid said. "He would want someplace comfortable."

"Do we know where it is?" J.J. asked.

"I do, sort of." Grace said.

Reid quickly grabbed the map of the wall.

"Show us where it would be on this map."

Grace located her old home from the map and started tracing the streets, until they led out of town.

She stopped at an area that was clearly forested.

"Thank you," Reid said

Morgan quickly called Garcia and requested overhead views of that area.

It did not take long them to find a small building that would be the correct size for the way the stories were written.

The team quickly geared up with the rest of the officers and drove out to the location.

CM***************************************

Prentiss leaned against the seat in the back of the car. Her head hurt and she couldn't see straight. She knew that she had a concussion. She was sure there were other injuries. Her chest hurt a little bit as well.

Her feet and hands were taped together. She couldn't really move or get up. She was stuck there.

Doug was driving erratically. She was completely lost on what direction he was going and where. She could hear the police scanner in the front.

"Finally put that good for nothing in his place. Thinks he's better than us that become a cop. A worthless cop. I showed him."

"Doug, you need to listen to me," Prentiss started.

"I'm not listening to a worthless woman," Doug said. "All that you are good for is what is in between your legs."

The road started to become a little bumpy.

They continued going without slowing.

Prentiss then heard the sounds of sirens near them.

She remained quiet that was the best thing under the circumstances


	8. Chasing Doug

Chapter 8 Chasing Doug

The team had quickly got into the SUVs along with the adjoining SWAT team. They didn't know what they would find at the cabin and wanted to be prepared for any scenario.

Morgan, Rossi, and J.J. were in one vehicle. Hotch, Reid, and Jessup were in the second.

They took off quickly towards the location of the shack.

Before they had headed out, Garcia had provided imagery for the area that Grace had shown him. They had found a shack there.

Reid had shown the image to Grace. She had confirmed that it looked the same.

When they reached the interstate, Jessup got a text message.

"That was Captain Riggs. Marsh is out of surgery; the doc says he's going to make it."

Hotch and Reid accepted this as good news. In all honesty, they liked the guy. He was an honest cop and an example of rising past situations.

When they were down the road a little further Jessup's phone rang again. She talked for a moment then hung up.

"Damn," she said putting it down. "Traffic officers saw a car matching the description of the one that Doug was seen in drive erratically. When he turned on the lights the car speed up."

"Where was it?" Reid asked.

"About ten miles ahead of us."

"Are they still in pursuit?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, they are."

"Call Rossi and tell him what is going on," Hotch ordered. "Have them and the SWAT team head to the cabin, just in case."

Reid immediately called Rossi and informed him of the situation.

Hotch and Reid immediately headed towards the pursuit. It was unlikely to be a different vehicle.

Rossi, Morgan, J.J., and the SWAT team headed towards the cabin.

Because the driver was suspected of shooting a cop, the situation was going to get worse fast.

That was not good for Prentiss.

It did not take long for the team to follow behind on the pursuit. The car ahead was driving erratically.

Ahead, the cops had set a trap for the driver to get him to stop.

When the driver realized the situation, he came to a stop on the road.

Before the car came to a complete stop, the driver quickly ran from the vehicle. He took off towards the housing area there. Several officers followed him on foot.

Hotch and Reid went to the vehicle first. It was empty.

They saw the drug paraphernalia in the back seat. The driver was high and was trying to run from the police. It wasn't Doug.

Jessup immediately got with one of the officers from the scene

"This isn't the guy that shot my partner," Jessup said making it clear.

"We are going after him," Hotch said.

The three immediately got back into the vehicle and towards the cabin.

CM*********************************************************

Prentiss heard the sirens pass by.

There were more pressing issues than the way Doug was driving apparently.

A high-speed chase would not be good for the current situation.

Doug made a harsh turn.

Prentiss knew he was leaving the interstate.

They continued on a little way more.

Based upon the lack of lights, Prentiss knew that this was a rural area. After a while the road started to become uneven and shaking. They were on a dirt road.

Doug drove further in and then came to a stop.

He yanked open the door and grabbed Prentiss out.

"Come on you stupid bitch. Think you are so hot because you have a badge. This is the only purpose you serve."

Prentiss remained quiet. She was waiting for her opportunity.

When she looked up, she saw a cabin.

The cabin was dark and was not in the greatest of shape.

Prentiss thought about the story that Marsh had told the group.

There wasn't a doubt that this was the same cabin.

While they walked, Doug continued his rant about his brother. He talked about Robert and how he thought he was better than the rest of the family. He had also talked about how Grace was ignoring him.

Prentiss knew that Grace hiding from Doug had made him angry and was probably a trigger for him.

It was clear that Doug had done the crimes purposefully to gain Robert's attention and get back at him.

Doug threw open the door to the cabin.

Prentiss was able to look around. This had been where Doug was hiding. There was a small generator along with a cooler and camping stove. It wasn't a wonder that Garcia wasn't able to find him.

When they entered Doug threw Prentiss on the bed. He then went to the cooler and grabbed a beer.

"I guess that I can have this one for my brother. The damn punk. He was such a mama's boy." He said after taking a swig.

"You know he tried to tell me that our mom was the way she was because she had problems. Said Grace had the same problems. It wasn't my fault that the bitch couldn't keep her legs together."

Prentiss didn't say anything. She let Doug continue to rant while he drank the beer.

"She's was worthless. Wanted to name her little girl Grace. Said the name would be important."

Doug turned to grab another beer.

Prentiss took the moment to try again on her restraints. Doug knew what he was doing when he tied the restraints. It was taking effort to remove them.

Doug walked back over to Prentiss with the beer.

"Want some?" Doug asked offering the beer to Prentiss.

"No," Prentiss said.

Doug was trying his charm on Prentiss. The same that he used for his other victims.

"You are probably a bourbon girl or something. Makes you think your high class."

Prentiss didn't respond.

"You know those other girls were fun," Doug said. "You are different. FBI agent. Think you are better than anything else. All you those girls before were nothing but whores."

Prentiss knew that there were more than the victims that came forward.

Doug loomed over Prentiss. "They're not going to find us. We have this entire cabin and area to ourselves. You can scream all you want. I doubt that idiot brother can even find this place."

With that Doug jumped onto Prentiss.

He grabbed a hold of her hair and held her into place.

Prentiss maintained her emotions. If she showed any it would fuel his rage.

Doug started to grab at Prentiss' clothes.

When she had an opportunity, Prentiss kicked.

Doug grabbed his crouch and moved off of Prentiss.

Prentiss finished getting her leg from the binds.

"You are going to pay for that bitch." Doug grabbed something off of the floor.

Prentiss didn't wait to see what it was she moved away from.

Doug lunged at Prentiss, tackling her to the ground. Doug raised his fist and brought it down on Prentiss' head.

Prentiss saw Doug gearing up to strike her again.

He stopped when he heard a commotion outside.

Doug got off of Prentiss and went to grab a shotgun from under the bed.

There was a loud bang.

Prentiss rolled over onto her side.

Through the door came Morgan and Rossi along with the SWAT Team.

Doug screamed at the site of the Agents crashing through the door.

Prentiss lost focus after that.


	9. A Friendship

Chapter 9 A Friendship

Marsh woke up and glanced around the hospital room. He then started to lift himself up to a sitting position.

"Don't move too fast," Jessup said to him taking his shoulder and lowering him back down on the bed.

"Emily?" Marsh asked.

"I'm right here," Prentiss said.

"Doug?"

"He's gone I'm sorry," Prentiss said.

"How?"

"He died by SBC," Jessup said.

"I'll read the report." Marsh said before Jessup could explain what actually happened.

"For what it's worth, it was a good shot." Prentiss said. "He went fast."

Morgan and Rossi had both fired at Doug. He was dead before he had hit the ground.

The officers that had entered the building knew that Doug would not have hesitated firing on them.

Robert nodded in understanding. "Did he. . ."

"No, he didn't," Prentiss said.

Robert stared at the discoloration and bruises on Prentiss' face.

"Believe I've been through worse."

"I didn't want anybody to get hurt," Robert said. "I wanted to stop more women from being hurt."

"Don't do that to yourself," Jessup said.

"It was because of you we found him," Prentiss said. "You gave us everything to find him."

"Where was he?"

"He was hiding in the cabin, the one your father. . ." Jessup said.

"I had no idea where that was. I never looked for it, not even to burn the place," Robert said. "How did you find it?"

"We found Grace," Jessup said. "The kid talked to her and she helped us find the cabin."

"He took Doug there again, and Grace, that's how they knew where it was," Prentiss said.

"Where is Grace?" Marsh said.

"She went home," Jessup said. "I have her number for you. She does want to talk."

Robert nodded in understanding.

He then turned to Jessup.

"Think you can call my Auntie?"

"Sure," Jessup said. She stepped out leaving the two alone.

"I want to apologize," Robert said to Prentiss.

Prentiss shook her head. "No, you don't need to. None of this was your fault."

"Maybe if I tried harder or told you all the truth sooner."

Prentiss took Robert's hand. "You tried. Doug talked to me. You were trying to be there for him. We understood why you didn't tell us. You knew your judgement was clouded. You didn't want to cloud ours too."

Marsh looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't punish yourself. We all know how our jobs can be. We also know that despite our greatest efforts some people won't change."

Robert smiled at Prentiss.

"Before I told all of you about Doug, Jessup pulled me aside." Marsh started. "She said to me, put her number in your phone. I knew she meant you."

Prentiss smiled. "I wouldn't have objected if you would have called."

Robert smiled again at Prentiss. Despite his injuries he was still able to produce a beautiful smile.

"I would have figured out when you had arrived back at DC and called you then." Robert said. "The first woman that I meant that I like that wouldn't shy away from my job, this happens."

"None of this is your fault. When your Auntie gets here, I am sure that she will agree with me."

"She would probably count has mother's approval," Robert said.

They both shared in that moment.

It was true that they were attracted to each other.

The circumstances however were against him.

"We are going to step away for a moment. Let wounds heal and then go from there." Prentiss said.

"Neither one of our jobs allows room for dating," Robert said.

"J.J., he dated a detective from New Orleans. They were together for a year before he moved to D.C. to be with her. They have a beautiful little boy together."

"Then there is the possibility of hope for us yet." Robert said.

Prentiss smiled at that.

"You are beautiful," Robert said. "I wish I could have gotten to know you better."

"I wish I could have known more about you," Prentiss said.

"I think you got everything."

Prentiss shook her head. "No, beyond that. Listen, my team is waiting for me. They wanted to make sure I got home okay."

"I understand." Robert said. "You've surrounded yourself with good people. I know they will take care of you."

Prentiss smiled. "You created a family that takes care of you. Listen to your Auntie. You can tell her I said that."

Prentiss and Robert shared another laugh.

Prentiss then leaned down and placed a small kiss on Robert's cheek.

"You know I usually don't like forward woman." Robert said.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right one." Prentiss said. "Give yourself time to get your affairs in order. After that we will see where we stand."

"I would like that." Robert said. "In the meantime we will part with a friendship."

Prentiss left then to join her team and return home.

The End


End file.
